High School
by Dreamz
Summary: Ally Cross has just entered the world of high school with her friends. Drama to the extreme, hilarious moments, and typical high school romances. How will they all fair? Chapter 1 up!
1. The first Day

_High school changes people. Best friends that have been like sisters since kindergarten grow apart, and that ugly boy that was nerdy all through middle school suddenly becomes the cute and popular hunk of the whole school. Rumors of what he said, she said are constantly appearing, but regardless, people say that high school is the time of your life. A time when you grow into the person you want to be, and find the person you want to be __**with**__. Everyone, __**EVERYONE **__has a high school story._

_This is mine._

"This is it! We finally made it!" My best friend since fifth grade, Brianna, hugged me as we walked through the gates of our somewhat small town school. Both of us knew what high school meant, we had only talked about it most of the summer: Boyfriends. Yes, we both had never had boyfriends, never even close, only the ones we made up with our imaginations, never really seeing any of our guy friends as more than friends. Well, save for the time Brianna and one of our guy friends, Thomas, tried to hook me and one of our other guy friends, Chris(who just happened to be **Thomas's** best friend), up at the beginning of eighth grade, but that didn't quite happen. (I got cold feet!)

All of us were band geeks, that's the only world we had known since sixth grade. I played flute, and was quite good at it. Brianna, Thomas and Chris played sax- Chris on tenor, Brianna and Thomas on alto. This year would be our first marching season, and from all the camps we were already sick of it. Of course we couldn't complain, we were freshman. _Fresh meat_, as the upperclassmen liked to say. Surprisingly, I would become friends with many upperclassmen; I just didn't know it yet.

"Yeah! You know the promise right?" I glanced at Brianna wearily.

"How could I forget, Ally?! We both need to find boyfriends this year. Without a doubt." Brianna winked at me, eyeing Chris across the room.

"Bri, you do realize that 'incident' was over a year ago, and he and I are both over each other, right?" I stood a step back, hands on my hips, she knew not to argue. Instead she just sighed and waved goodbye as the bell rang, yelling "Wish you luck!" as she did so. This should have been my first warning of what was to come.

I had Spanish 1 first hour, as luck would have it. As I stepped into the classroom, I paled. I figured one of the upperclassmen from band would be in this class; they had to take at least two years of Spanish to graduate. Zero, zip, nada was the number of faces I recognized in the room. I scanned the room for an open seat when a girl sitting about two seats from where I stood pointed to my backpack and smiled. "Nice bag. You like Gir too?" She was wearing an Invader Zim hoodie.

I almost collapsed with relief. "Um…yeah. I got it at Hot Topic." I swallowed nervously, hoping I wouldn't get my head bit off for what I was about to ask. "Is the seat behind you taken?"

"No, I guess you can sit." The girl moved her legs so I could get by. "I'm Lauren. Junior class." Lauren smirked at this, she knew what **I **was.

I quickly took the seat, practically falling into the desk-chair-thing. "Ally, freshman class." For some reason I could feel my face getting hot, I noticed a few students who were close enough to hear turn when I mentioned the word 'freshman'. I didn't know my torment was only beginning. "Joy… This should be an exciting class." I rolled my eyes sarcastically

Lauren was about to say something when the teacher strode into the room, sweeping his arms wide."Buenas Dias class! Welcome to Spanish 1! I am Mr. Call." He smiled and walked over to his desk, humming some show tune along the way. "Apparently we are required to do a head count by grade. Administration crap." I could tell that Mr. Call wasn't fond of the school system and I hadn't even known him two seconds. "So how many seniors do we have with us?!" No one raised their hand, which was a good thing. If you were in Spanish 1 your senior year, you were a credit behind. "Okay, juniors?" Over half the class raised their hands, including Lauren and a red headed boy who grinned at me when he did so. Mr. Call counted and wrote the number down. "Sophomores?" Everyone that hadn't raised their hand the first two times did so this time. Except for me. Mr. Call repeated the counting and writing as he did with the juniors. "And freshman." I mentally groaned. I meekly raised my hand up, blushing ten different shades of red. Mr. Call blinked in surprise. "Only you? Hmm..." He wrote the measly number '1' on the paper. I knew all eyes were on me, and I heard a few of the students whispering and snickering.

Oh what a fun year this would be.

Least to say I was thankful when the bell rang to go to second hour. I rushed out of the classroom before any of my wonderful classmates could say anything to me. I saw a few of the band members in the hall. There was Shane, the trumpet player, who had constantly made jokes about me being blonde last year, surprisingly caught my eye, he was waving, then playfully rolled his eyes. I couldn't help but smile back, his smile and laughter had always been contagious. Plus, he had grown up over the summer. _'No!'_ I told myself. He was Katie's ex. Friend's exes were off limits, even if I had had a tiny, itty-bitty crush on him since sixth grade. _'Not if she cheated on him. And you don't even talk to her anymore.'_ This was true. Katie had cheated on Shane on the previous year's band trip, making out with a French horn player-who was a year younger than us- the whole bus ride home. The second part was true too. I had had to spend a week at Katie's house while my parents were out of town, and Brianna's grandparents were visiting so I hadn't been able to go to her house either. By the fourth day, Katie and I were about to rip each other's heads off. We definitely didn't talk anymore.

As entered the threshold of my second period Geometry Honors class, I recognized a friend I had made in my Algebra 1 class last year: Maya.

"Oh thank God there's someone I know in this class. I was the only freshman in my last class." I slipped into the seat in front of her and immediately wrote her a note as soon as the bell rang.

_'So how was your first period?'_ I quickly folded the paper in half and passed it behind me as the teacher, Mrs. Hart, started calling the role.

A few seconds later I felt a poke on my back, and I knew Maya had written back, that was our system. We had developed it in eighth grade last year. I quickly scanned the note.

_'BORING! I have TV Production. The teacher's a complete dork. It will be an easy 'A'. OMG! Have you seen the guys here, wayyy hotter than the ones at middle school. Seen anybody yet?'_ I grinned and giggled to myself. Unfortunately Mrs. Hart noticed. "I will not tolerate note passing in my class, this is your warning, Ms. Cross." I gawked at her. "Oh I know who you are; you come highly recommended from Mr. Johns." Mr. Johns had been my Algebra 1 teacher the previous year. I sat seemingly paying attention for a few moments. When she finally turned her attention back to the class and began going over a supply list, I wrote back to Maya.

_'This class will be a blast! At least you aren't the only freshman in your class. Okay, Maya, we've been in high school all of sixty-four minutes, and you're already looking at guys?! No, I haven't seen anyone.'_ Maya was Katie's cousin. I couldn't tell her about Shane. I had never EVER told anyone about that certain crush. I passed the note back when Mrs. Hart wasn't looking, but I never got a reply, before I knew it, the bell rang for third period.

I knew I was saved. It was band. I knew everyone in there.

Thankfully, we weren't required to play in class that day; it was a free day-one of few in a band geek's world. Maya had brought cards and so half the school band ended up playing cards the entire time. I caught Brianna glancing at the head percussionist a couple times, smiling at him each time she was seen_. 'She has some explaining to do._' I went through all the possibilities in my head, but all came back to one thing: I was now a single best friend. I knew they had been IMing, but I didn't know this had happened. No wonder she had been to animate about me finding a boy-toy. Mr. Locato, the band director, caught the band's attention before the bell rang. This was done as usual with the loud blowing of a certain silver whistle.

"Band! As you may have realized, Band Day is coming up at the State University, and once again, we have been invited to attend. If you are interested, the forms are on the table." He cleared his throat very loudly. "It's a week from this Saturday, so money is due by this Friday. This is the 7th of September, meaning we go to Band Day the 15th. Everyone got it?" Mr.Locato raised his eyebrow, a smirk coming to his face.

"Yes sir!" Everyone grabbed a flyer as they walked out the door.

Lunch was going to suck this year, I already knew. I had Thomas, and Kat, a clarinet player, both I was thankful for. I was even somewhat thankful that Shane had this lunch; though I could already tell he and Thomas wouldn't get along. Unfortunately, for all of us, we had Kat's best friend Lena. Lena was the annoying person every group has that talks too much, and nobody really likes. Why there are people on Earth like that, I don't know.

The rest of the day went by uneventful, since I didn't know anyone in my fifth or sixth periods. Yup, it was only the first day and already I had lost my best friend, I only had a couple of my friends in a few of my classes, and there was no chance I was getting a boyfriend this year.

* * *

**Hey guys! How do you like the story so far? It's VERY loosely based on my life, as I was in the mood to write about things that have been going on. (Mainly because I just broke up with my boyfriend of one year, and I needed to get things out of my head.). If I get some decent reviews, I'm willing to continue this story, so drop me a review!!**


	2. Band Day

**Hey, sorry for the long delay….School is insane, so much studying and exams to be taken. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Band Day

You know how most mornings you almost want to throw your alarm clock across the room when it goes off? This was definitely one of those days. On one hand I was extremely happy that it was FINALLY Band Day, and on the other, six-thirty in the morning was just too early for a Saturday.

The past week or so of school had been dreadful. I walked through the days numb- answering questions when asked by teachers, simple nodding when asked my opinion by friends. As it turned out, Brianna _was_ dating Daniel, a junior who was head of the drum line. My best friend had left me for a guy, something I never thought would happen. I had seen them several times holding hands around campus, though she never bothered to say something, _anything,_ to me. I think I got a wave once. I'm not sure. Today, I was looking forward to spending time with some of my friends from the middle school who were tagging along.

By the time I got to the school, the bus was there and people were starting to get on. Mr. Locato had thoughtfully gotten a charter bus this year, which proved to very nice. No cheese-wagon. I hopped in line, one of the last to get aboard, and found a seat close to Brianna, Thomas, and Chris. A fellow flute player, Tanner, was already sitting next to the window. I glanced in Brianna's direction, and I could see Daniel sitting behind Brianna, poking her side every few seconds to tickle her. I sighed, tossed my belongings under the seat, and grabbed my MP3 player from my pocket, not yet turning it on- Mr. Locato still had role to call and he would gleefully take away any distractions he could.

Eventually we got on the road, and I'll admit, I got pretty bored. I invented a thing called a 'Paper Ball Note'. Simple: Write a note; ball it up, then throw it to someone on the bus. After receiving a wary glance from Tanner, I threw it to whoever I saw first. Shane. Or course, because the world loves me. Shane, naturally turned around to see who had hit him with a paper ball, and I smiled a sheepish smile and motioned for him to open it.

_'What's up? This is a paper ball note….WRITE and THROW back.' _ I had to write something generic, since I hadn't really thought who I would throw it to. He, like Tanner, gave me a wary glance, then chuckled and immediately threw it back to me. With no response, I decided to just go ahead and give up on that idea.

When we arrived to the campus, the entire band cheered in the fact that we could finally get up and walk around. It was a short walk. One of the first events of Band Day was the College's Warm-up Session. This was my favorite part of the day. No football fanatics and every section plays some famous tune or song. On my left was Lena, and my right, surprisingly (Or not) was Shane. He was deep in conversation with his best friend about some new video game that I vaguely remember hearing about. Okay, so maybe it was a coincidence or something, he HAD been sitting somewhat close to me on the bus, and everyone else had pretty much stayed in order. I don't really remember what each section played, I was too deep in though.

When it came time for us to go to the football stadium I found myself still puzzled-even after two hours of thinking. I came up with a couple of theories. The first, he thinks, or rather _knows_ , I like him. Then I knew that was impossible. I thought that he might like me, but quickly dismissed the notion. He didn't go for little nobodies like me. From what I had heard, he had gotten pretty serious with Katie. I definitely didn't fit the 'Gets really serious' category. Once at the stadium, I sat with Chelsea, Kaydon, and Tanner. I caught myself questioning Shane's whereabouts and almost smacked myself for it. There he was though, a couple of rows above me talking to Sydney.

I turned back around, receiving a glance from Kaydon. He had been one of my good friends while I was still in middle school, and I had a certain tendency to usually tell him whatever was going on. He didn't ask though, and therefore I didn't say anything.

I dared to turn back around a few minutes later, and found Sydney looking at me. No, not looking, _staring_ at me. All of a sudden, my cell phone started buzzing in my pocket. I quickly got it out and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey, jeez what was that look for?" It was Sydney. "Anyway, I get to be the lovely middle person! Guess what!?"

"What?" I should have known where this was going, but I guess I'm just a little too naïve to catch these things.

"Shane likes you…A lot….Hold on." I turned around to see Shane glaring at Sydney, who was grinning. Apparently she wasn't supposed to tell me that just yet. I closed the phone and continued to watch Sydney and Shane bicker. After a few minutes of childish yelling Sydney yelled as loud as she could. "HE WANTS TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" Leave it to Sydney to tell the world. With my face bright red, I jumped up and weaved my way to Sydney and Shane to avoid any more yelling. They were finishing another bickering contest. "At least I got her up here. Hey, Ally"

"Hey Syd." I looked her in the eyes, searching for the reason I came up here. What followed was that really awkward silence when no one knows what to say, like when people are talking about how much they hate someone, then that person comes up and says they overheard everything.

"So, will you go out with me?" Shane, amazingly broke the silence. He was blushing, as I'm sure I was. Maybe he didn't get as serious as I thought he did, surely this wouldn't cause him to blush if he had. My automatic reaction was to say 'No', while the back of my mind screamed 'YES', but instead, I found myself not able to speak. I snuck a glance at Sydney, who clearly wanted me to say yes, and sighed. "C-Could I maybe… think about it?" I made a mental note to slap myself again later. I thought that it was the worst answer I could say.

Instead of looking hurt, Shane looked relieved. "I'll accept that." I inwardly sighed with joy, and somehow, I found myself sitting next to Shane a few minutes later. I guess he noticed that I wasn't all completely there, because after a few minutes of trying to get me to answer this one question, he turned to talking to Sydney, thanking her for something or other. I wasn't paying attention. I realized a few items that were kind of important. One, I didn't really _know_ Shane. I knew of him, but the actual number of times I had talked to him were numbered. Two, I knew Katie would be outrageously mad at me. That would not help my friendship, or lack thereof. Three, I really liked Shane, and weren't relationships partially about getting to know the other person? So the fourth thing I realized was that I was going to say yes to Shane…but when? Then I had an idea-revolutionary, I thought.

The college had won the football game, and the spirits were high on the bus ride home. It was pitch dark as we loaded the bus, and got into our seats. Once Mr. Locato had taken role, and we were on our way, I pulled out a sheet of paper, wrote a few words on it, and threw it at the back of Shane's head.

He didn't turn around this time, knowing it was the same person this time. He unfolded the note and hurriedly read it.

"_Yes, but what happens next?"_

* * *

**Again, sorry it took so long to get this posted… I retyped this chapter several times, and I'm still not quite happy with it, but, oh well…. R&R please.**


	3. Fun Galore

**Hello again, I'm in a writing mood, so I figured I might as well update.  
**

Somehow, two weeks had passed since Band Day. I wasn't quite sure _how_ they passed so quickly, but I had been dating Shane for two weeks. Maybe it was the fact that I was pretty happy, the fact that Katie had pretty much chewed me out, or maybe it was the fact that I _still_ hadn't told my parents about Shane.

Shane was a complete sweetheart, although I thought it was because he was my first boyfriend. He was completely overjoyed just with being in the same room as me; you could just see it on his face. He cutely waited for me after most of my classes, and I pretty much got butterflies every time I saw him. Katie however, was NOT overjoyed with my presence, and I often saw her glaring at me from across the room. When I had said yes to Shane, we had become mortal enemies. There was no turning back- Katie and I would never speak again. It wasn't my fault though. After she found out I had said yes, I asked her whether she was okay with it, and she said she was totally over him. Apparently she's not though.

Maya, on the other hand, was completely _thrilled_. I think she has already been planning a wedding. She, as most of my friends had started describing me and Shane, said we were adorable together. Most of the Park Valley band students, however, were kind of shocked, never expecting Shane to be my first boyfriend. I hadn't cared though, I was happy and that was all that mattered.

As I was approaching the band room after school for a game, I noticed Shane standing outside, as usual. Today was a game, and the entire band was just staying after. I greeted him with the oh-so-common 'Hello'.

"Hey. Care to walk?" He gestured towards the direction I just came from, raising an eyebrow for added effect.

"Let me change first." I smiled, and he held the door open for me to the band room. I nodded a 'thanks' and disappeared into the girl's bathroom and emerged a few minutes later, in short shorts and a tee-shirt. I didn't have super-nice legs, but I definitely flaunted what I did have. You know what they say-Flaunt it if you got it! When I returned to Shane, he smiled, and laughed. "Nice ensemble."

"Thanks. Now, what shall we talk about?" I grinned and blushed as he grabbed my hand, leading the way. My friends were giving me a hard time, because we hadn't started holding hands until a few days ago. We didn't really care though, we were taking our time. We both thought alike; we didn't want this to be just a quick relationship type thing. Well, I didn't, and I figured he didn't either.

"How about plans for this weekend." He didn't say it as a question, but I still responded with a "Sure." He paused and thought for a moment. "How about a movie?" He grinned even bigger, if it was possible.

"I suppose I could clear my schedule for a movie… Who all's coming? And what should we see?" The latter two statements came out jammed together, I couldn't help it! Shane and I hadn't actually gotten a chance to hang out since Band Day, and I was eager to see him out of a school function.

"What if it was just, like, the two of us? Butifyoudon'twantittobe,thenwecaninvitewhoever!" Shane, bashfully lowered his head, then dared a glance at me from the corner of his eye. I think he about started to cry when I started giggling. After getting a horrified look from him, I stifled my laughter.

"Aw! I'd like it to be just the two of us! However, I still haven't told my parents, and I don't think they'd take a liking to me going to the movies with just one guy…" I stopped walking, and I turned to look at him. I could drown in his eyes, as cheesy as that sounds, it was true. I could have just stood there with him forever. I paused for a moment, then asked, "What?"

Shane just smiled. Before I knew it, his lips were pressed to mine. It wasn't anything more than a peck, but I was sure I was ten different shades of red, and I was smiling. After a few minutes of just standing there staring at each other, I found myself still grinning. I guess I was dazing off because I didn't hear whatever he had said. I asked what for the second time that afternoon. Shane got a look in his eyes that I didn't quite recognize, and shook his head. "Nothing. You're just completely, and totally adorable." He leaned in for a second kiss, and I greatly obliged.

"Get it girl!" I looked over at my two interrupters and gave a sheepish look. Of course, Brianna and Maya were standing there, the biggest grins I had ever seen plastered on their faces. "Brianna, I thought that PDA was allowed at school functions?" To say the least, I was mortified. I was a VERY modest person when it came to guys, and I didn't really want them teasing me about a little peck of a kiss, even if it gave me goose bumps. So what did I do? Absolutely nothing. Shane, however, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me on the cheek. "Got a problem with it?"

"No, and neither do you apparently!" Maya exclaimed, then both her and Bri bursted into a fit of laughter. "We'll leave you two alone, but no procreating!" Oh, they were so dead. I made a move towards Maya, but Shane's wonderful arms held me in place. Curse him being taller, and much stronger than me. Bri and Maya left after another round of giggles, but Shane still held onto me-not that I minded. It was kind of chilly, and his arms were cozy and warm. Regardless, I shivered, though I tried my best to hide it.

"Cold, Ally?" He leaned down and whispered in my ear, which made me shiver again. I blushed, but released myself from his arms. I stood out in front of him, and grabbed his hands. As I started walking (backwards, I might add), I began talking. "What if we invited people, but sat away from them, or something? Then I wouldn't have to lie to my mom, and we could still hang out."

"I guess…" Shane pretended to look all dejected. I couldn't resist, and with all my courage, I planted a kiss on his lips. Three kisses in one day, I was getting lucky. I didn't even realize I had gone into my Ally-always-gets-her-way phase, but as soon as I kissed him, his fake disappointment disappeared. "We should get back to the band room, lest Maya and Bri make up some story about us 'procreating'."

"I concur." I laughed, and we headed back to the Park Valley band room.

When we arrived back, we could tell Maya and Bri had gone story crazy, just by the looks we received. Chris and Thomas were sitting by them, and laughing their heads off. I mean, I loved Bri and Maya to _death_ but what they told these guys must have been _bad_.

"And there are the proud parents now!" When this reached my ears, I simply gawked. It wasn't Maya or Bri who had said it, it was _Katie_. .GEE. They did NOT tell her I was pregnant, there was no way!?(Because I sooo wasn't!) Shane and I cheerfully ignored Katie, and sat down beside Maya and Brianna. I gave them a questioning look, but they shook their heads, reading my mind. I turned and looked at Katie, who was pointing at us, and whispering to John, a tuba player. John didn't seem to believe her though, and I was oh-so-grateful that Katie had a known lying reputation.

"Do any of you guys want to go see a movie this weekend?" I asked, knowing everyone would agree. After everyone had answered with a 'Duh!', it was decided we would go see the newest scary movie, which had been suggested by none other than Maya.

During our break at the game, I broke away from Shane and snuck over to Maya, who greeted me cheerfully, before noticing my depressed disposition. "What's wrong, Ally?"

"I need to talk to you about something important…" I sighed, thinking of how I was going to word this conversation without _completely_ embarrassing myself. She said something to Chris and Thomas, who she had been talking to, and tugged me behind the bleachers. "What's up chick?"

"I'm completely scared of kissing Shane beyond a peck! Which I know is stupid, but I just worry I'll be bad at it, or he'll laugh and go back with Katie." I seemed out of breath when I finished, and realized I had said it all in one breath of air.

I expected to Maya to laugh, as she usually did at my freak outs, but she looked at me sympathetically. "Awww! Poor Ally, scared of kissing her boyfriend! Come here!" I smacked her in a friendly way before accepting her hug. "Okay, first off, Shane likes you too much to leave you. Trust me, I can just tell from the way he looks at you. He likes you, a lot. You've got him hooked hard! Secondly, I doubt you'll be bad, and it's not like he's going to laugh! Something tells me that you're a good kisser-Don't ask. It's usually the innocent ones that are good in bed." She paused to laugh at my horrified expression. "Anyway, sorry. Everything will be okay. Don't worry about it. It will all work out like it should. And it just might happen at the movies if I have anything to do with it!"

"You wouldn't!" My horrified face turned even worse.

"Watch me." Maya grinned as she skipped off towards Shane.

**I tried to make this chapter a little longer… I don't know if I actually did. Hope you guys enjoyed! Read and Review please! Depending on my mood the next few days, I might update again. I've already got part of the next chapter in my head so…**


End file.
